


Hush, now my angel

by Hiraeth1007



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Charmed (TV) Fusion, Charmed References, Established Relationship, Heterosexual Character, Implied Jung Sooyeon | Jessica/Kim Taeyeon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Jennie Kim - Freeform, Mentioned Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK), Mentioned Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Mentioned Kwon Boa | BoA, Mentioned Oh Sehun, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Past Kim Minseok | Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK), Poorly Attempt at Writing, This fic is a disgrace to the human race, Unaccurated Representation of Goblins (The mythical creatures), Unbetaed we die like Prue on the third season of the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiraeth1007/pseuds/Hiraeth1007
Summary: Junmyeon was fine just being a normal witch, fighting demons, chasing the Source, mixing potions and casting spells, after all it was his gift as a Charmed one, however he didn't expected his brothers to mess it up this bad.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 7
Collections: Round 1 of Tales of the Lotus Fest





	Hush, now my angel

**Author's Note:**

> To the prompter, I'm really sorry for this mess, I should have let the job to someone else, but I couldn't resist Yixing being a child, and it didn't help either that my teachers kept asking for the identity of the kid in my institutional e-mail profile picture so I became obsessed with the idea.  
> To the readers, don't expect much, I have zero writing skills, this was an experiment for me, and the results are bad 🤣.  
> To the mods, thank you for the submission time extension, and for being so patient. Thank you again for promoting and expanding the Yixingverse and our love for him through this fest  
> To Luobo (and Lulu), thank you for being in Yixing's life.  
> And to Yixing. Thank you for existing, you make my life a little less dull.
> 
> A few clarifications before you read:  
> Please don't expect much from this, it's not good and I'm nowhere proud of it, I'm actually better at writing academical stuff and I should have stayed there, but if you still want to give it a chance here's some things you might need to know to understand the story.  
> -This is heavely based on season 4, episode 04 and season 2, episode 11 of Charmed original TV Show.  
> -A whitelighter is a protector and guide for good witches.  
> -The Elders are close to be like the ONU of the magic world.  
> -Minseok is dead, however his death it's not explicitly described and as he is playing Prue's character here, so it would be, somehow canonical.  
> -Kyungsoo is Junmyeon and Jongdae's half-brother, but he took Minseok's place as the third charmed one when he died.  
> -The characters may resemble just a little bit their original counterparts from the show, but not really.  
> -The Source is basically the equivalent of Satan.  
> -Some spells when casted, might not have the same impact or work in the way witches wanted.  
> -The representatios of kids in this fic it's very innaccurate.  
> -English is also my second language so expect mistakes, I keep confusing verbal times and their conjugations.  
> -And please watch Charmed if you haven't, it's an amazing TV-Show.

Like many of the famous sayings people love to recite in their daily life, “patience is a virtue” is a reflection widely accepted by humankind. Four words resuming the admirable ability to wait without agitation, to have the wisdom to be guided due to a state of moral excellence. In Junmyeon’s opinion, all that crappy allegories and philosophical presumptions detailing virtue's place in one's life could go to hell. 

“Okay. Let’s continue. After the pig’s foot is added and the potion has ignited, what’s the best method to preserve the unused juniper berries for future use?” 

There was a pregnant pause. A tense silence filling the room before Jongdae finally answered the question. Well...kinda.  
“Eh...” Jongdae began looking everywhere but his brother. “Can I phone a friend?” 

Junmyeon was to say the least about to pop a vein. They had been studying the Upper-level demon vanquishing potion for almost two hours now. Going over and over the basics, pinpointing the ingredients, the quantities, learning the spell, and even reviewing some of the details and possible contraindications on its use. However, somehow, everytime he questioned Jongdae for what he had learned, his brother managed to forget everything as if nothing had happened. 

Closing his eyes wearily and rearranging his glasses on the bridge of his nose, Junmyeon decided to take pity on Jongdae. If patience was a virtue, Junmyeon was going to be the most virtuous man in the world after this. 

“There’s almost zero to none probabilities of calling a friend in a battle against the evil Jongdae-yah”. He ignored the deflected look on his brother and continued. “But, like this is only for educational purposes and you’re a beginner, I'm going to let you choose between four possible answers. Understood?” 

“Thank you Hyung!” he exclaimed in front of Junmyeon’s face. The other just rolled his eyes. 

“Very well. So, after mixing the potion, what’s the best method to preserve the remaining juniper berries? It’s A) Pickle them, B) To sugar them, C) Eat them or D) To freeze dry them?” 

“Well now, you see Hyung. If I had extra juniper berries, I’d make a delicious meal. There’s this spiced chocolate hazelnut cookies recipe I’ve been dying to try and you know Chanye—” 

“Freeze dry them Jongdae”. Junmyeon interrupted with a stern voice before Jongdae could finish his sentence. “To freeze dry them, is the correct answer”. Letting out a sigh of disapproval, he glanzed at Jongdae’s notes finding what appeared to be animal scribbles and tic-tac-toe scattering in the pages. Now, why did he hope for anything, other than disappointment? “And cookies are not a meal!” 

“But Hyung...” Jongdae started, but sensing Junmyeon’s annoyance he decided to keep quiet. 

Junmyeon stood up from the kitchen table and went to one of the cupboards in search of some objects. He was seriously thinking about quitting, but that meant leaving the responsibility of training Jongdae to Kai and Junmyeon didn't need another tragedy happening under the roof of his house. Enough was that time when Minseok and Kai had accidentally ended up summoning a 15th century coven and had almost result in them, being the sacrifice of a powerful ritual for immortality. He would have to do the job by himself. 

“Here”. Junmyeon said, placing an aromatic liquid in front of his brother. “What are the main properties of the nux oil?” 

“Oh, that’s easy” Jongdae answered without much thinking. “To hydrate the skin”. 

Junmyeon took a deep breath and shook his head. “The answer is to duplicate the effect of a spell and to help blend the rest of the ingredients”. 

“Right!” his brother exclaimed. “I was going to guess that!” 

Junmyeon raised an eyebrow. “Why are you guessing at all?” 

“To pass”. Jongdae quickly replied like if it were an obvious question. 

Junmyeon stared at the man in front of him in disbelief, taking his glasses off and sighing in defeat. “Jongdae-yah. This. Uh...this isn’t like geometry or algebra. You know that, right?” 

“Uh...yeah, of course, why you ask?” 

Junmyeon scoffed. “Then you will know that this is not something you will use once to never hear of it again. If you blow a potion or heaven forbid, you mix some ingredient you shouldn’t, innocent people could die. Did you even study for this test at all? " 

“Yes, absolutely. Well, I mean, I started to last night. It’s just that Baekhyun came over and he mentioned this new Japanese restaurant that served an amazing Katsudon and I just...I’m sorry? Jongdae said apologetically. His face looking visibly dejected. 

Junmyeon felt terribly bad. A weird and upsetting sensation running through his chest and making his throat dry. This really should be Minseok’s job, but, unfortunately his brother, may he rest in peace, couldn't do the job now that he wasn't there. Every day, even though almost a year had passed since his death, life reminded Junmyeon of how incredible and amazing Minseok was, and how brave he had been when the three of them, Minseok, Junmyeon, and Kyungsoo discovered that they were witches, to be more precise, The Charmed Ones, a prophesied brotherhood of three witches known to be the most powerful magical creatures ever to walk the Earth, dedicated to protect the innocent and ridding the world of evil. 

If there was one thing that had never been expected, it was to discover one day that he was such a powerful being and that together with his brothers he was destined for great things. Sadly, as they later discovered, with great power comes great responsibility, and many times that responsibility can lead to huge consequences that not everyone would be willing to face. 

Minseok's life was the price the Kim brothers had to pay, for being on the good guys' side. His brother, who assumed all the shared responsibility with his grandma, when the mother of the three died, and who always took care of him and Kyungsoo, with his strong character, his obsession with cleaning and his incredible sense of responsibility, ended up dying doing what he loved the most in the world: caring for, and protecting his little brothers from the darkness of the world.

With his death, the power of three, the strongest kind of magic that has ever and will ever exist in this world, got broken.  
This power, according to the prophecy of Kwon BoA, who had started the line of Kim witches which, as prophesied by BoA herself, culminated in the arrival of the three most powerful witches of all time, The Charmed Ones, could only be available to those three together as one. The oldest brother Minseok, having the power to move things with his mind, Junmyeon, the middle one being able to freeze time, and the youngest, Kyungsoo, who can see into the future.

“Hyung, hey! Hyung! Junmyeon Hyung! Kim Junmyeon!” 

Jongdae’s loud voice snapped him out of his thoughts. His eyes focusing back again at his brother figure over the kitchen table. 

“Huh?” Junmyeon asked. “Sorry, I got distracted” 

“I know Hyung, I realized after I told you that I had found a way to reunite the two Koreas, and that I was going to cook Luobo for dinner” 

"You can't kill my son!". Junmyeon looked at him like he was being ridiculous, only to receive a shrug and a lopsided laugh.

“Whatever”. Junmyeon said, willing himself to maintain his composure. “You better not say that stuff in front of Yixing. Who knows what he would do if he found out that you were planning to eat pur cat?” 

"I know Hyung, I was just joking. Besides, Luobo is adorable, no one could hurt that beautiful face and those wild blue eyes”. 

And as if he had been summoned, Luobo appeared at the kitchen entrance, with energetic steps and wagging his tail from side to side. He was carrying between his teeth a pink rubber fish that Yixing had bought him last week. As soon as he smelled Junmyeon, the toy was forgotten and meowing, the little orange cat walked up to him, jumping on his lap. He would never confess it, but he actually hated cats. Junmyeon just didn't understand why people liked these moody creatures with a fickle and aloof character. All they did was meow, scratch and hiss their disgust. It was funny to remember how he almost had a heart attack when his boyfriend arrived with the little kitty in his arms. 

Yixing had found Luobo wandering through one of the many seedy alleys of Seoul's neighborhoods when he was returning from a mission in Gwangjin-gu. At that time, the two were merely beginning their relationship, after the guardian angel decided to ignore the prohibition of The Elders on romantic relationships between white-lighters and their proteges. Although most of their arguments and discussions, up to then, had centered on the nature of their relationship and The Elders' ongoing plans to separate them, constantly threatened to cut off Yixing's wings, they had never fought as hard as when the white-lighter appeared that day, with that bag of fleas and bones, wet and dirty in his arms. 

Eventually it took just one look at those big, crazy sea-colored eyes to win Junmyeon's heart and he had to admit that sometimes he liked Luobo better than Yixing. 

Sitting on his lap, his little and beloved ragdoll kitten, because it was also his property, kept rubbing his fur on his legs and looking for pampering with little meows and nibbles on his fingers. Laughing, Junmyeon set him up nicely, scratching his neck and behind his ears. 

Yeah, he might be a dog person at heart, but his entire life and soul was Luobo's. 

“Hyung, you know that it’s a scientific fact that cats resemble their owners’ personalities?” Jongdae commented, trying to reach Luobo’s fur, but retreating his hand when the kitty avoided his touch sinking deeper into Junmyeon’s lap. “See! He's exactly like Yixing. Totally devoted to you. It’s like there is nothing in this world other than Hyung'”. 

With a skeptical look and a subtle blush in his cheeks, Junmyeon lowered Luobo from his lap, letting the kitten go back to play with his toys in the living room of the house. He then looked back at the book of potions and magic recipes they were reviewing. 

“C’mon Dae, enough distractions for today”. He could think about his love life later. “The sooner we finish this the sooner we will end with the lessons”. 

Junmyeon didn't think potions 101 was a boring subject as it seemed to be perceived by Jongdae and even Kyungsoo, maybe it couldn't be as exciting as hand-to-hand combat or spell casting, but learning the properties of various magical ingredients, and the numerous ways to combine them to create powerful potions, also had an exciting side, especially when those potions ended up saving their lives or the lives of innocents and other magical creatures. 

Junmyeon had hoped that Jongdae's culinary skills, mixed with his incredible sense of smell, would make his brother an exceptional student. How wrong was he! Jongdae had not only been able to mess up each and every batch of potions they had practiced in the last few weeks, but he also constantly mixed the wrong ingredients, or ended up using them in his recipes. He was a basket case. 

He also reminded him of Minseok. 

“Mhm...” Junmyeon hummed. “I would like to hold you to that, but for now, let's just go back to our lessons, don't think I've forgotten them” 

Junmyeon saw his brother closing his eyes in surrender. At least, he was reassured that Jongdae was actually listening to him and not with his head in the clouds. 

“We have learned about herbs and spicies till now. So what if we continue with animal body parts and roots?” Junmyeon asked, only too be greeted by Jongdae yawning. “Oh, come on Dae, we can view this quickly and then you will be free. But I hope you be able to study it at night—” 

“Sorry hyung, I can’t. Luhan is coming over and we were planning to have a The Great British Bake-Off marathon. They already have the last season on Netflix” Jongdae interrupted him, dismissing his suggestion out of hand. 

Junmyeon furrowed his eyebrows. “Here? What’s wrong with your place?” 

“Uh, well, apart from this place being slightly more impressive than mine, you guys pay for your Netflix subscription” Jongdae trailed. And then, he added in a rush “And I can barely afford the tv cable” 

Junmyeon closed his eyes and scolded himself internally. He really should have let this to Kyungsoo and damn the consequences. 

“Uh-huh” He mumbled, fiddling with a piece of mandrake root. “Look Dae. I’ve been trying really hard to be the cool big brother, okay? But this is honestly ridiculous. You have zero priorities with your responsibility as part of this family”. 

Jongdae seemed surprised by that, his mouth forming an unconscious “o” shape. “That’s not true. You know I’ve left work and important meetings to fight demons. That’s why I’m hanging out with Luhan tonight. He’s the husband of my dear boss after all”. 

“And you think that entertaining him with re-runs of a British baking tv show will help to improve your career standing? Junmyeon replied, crossing his arms. 

Jongdae nodded immediately taking out from his back pocket a sweet red bean jelly bar. “Well, yeah”. 

“Okay, listen to me very carefully”. Junmyeon said sharply, looking as Jongdae put the candy in his mouth. “There is nothing. Nothing more important than learning your craft right now. We could literally be attacked at any moment”. 

“Then why am I stuck here reading and brewing liquids? I should be learning how to body slam sweaty hot demons like Kyungsoo”. 

Junmyeon looked at him incredulously. 

“Soo has been at this a lot longer than you have Jongdae-yah, but trust me. Be patient, study hard, learn a little about arthropod legs and weird herbs, and one day you will get a big sweaty demon on your own”. Junmyeon uttered while standing up from his chair and getting his wallet and keys from his jacket hanging on the coat rack standing idly by the exit of the hall. 

“Eh, Hyung, where are you going?” Jongdae inquired following Junmyeon through the house, before taking another bite of the jelly bar. 

“Namdaemun Market. We need to stock up some of these plants and we have run out of Cockle Shells” He replied, before taking the jacket from the rack and putting it over his white shirt. 

“Oh, can I go please?” Jongdae pleaded with hopeful eyes. “I might be desperately needing some soybean paste and a package of dried gosari for dinner tonight” 

Junmyeon stopped in his track and turned back, he frowned at his brother. “You need to work on your potions and start reviewing basic spells” 

Jongdae groaned. “Come on Hyung! Don’t be like that”. He muttered, standing on the doorstep while Junmyeon stepped outside. 

Junmyeon raised his arms up in defense. “Dae. Look. I don’t want you to make me the wicked witch of the northwest, okay? I... I did not ask for this big brother gig and frankly its sucks”. He confessed. “If you want to fight hot drenched demons then you better to work for it. But since I’m on a roll, imma say that you really should stop with the jelly bars. 

With a condescending smile and a wink, Junmyeon headed to his vehicle while playing with his keys. 

He really thought that if his brother took responsibility for his classes, he could easily catch up with Kyungsoo and him on their magic lessons. He understood that perhaps the strength and agility training that Kyungsoo practiced with Chanyeol seemed, at first glance, to be more fun and dynamic than reading spell books and learning to mix herbs and magic liquids. But the truth was, that on battlefield, both were always necessary. And either skill could be the difference between life and death

“But they are an excellent source of fiber!” A yell came up behind Junmyeon as he was unlocking his car. “And I don’t need a sweaty demon, I already have Baekhyun!”  


Junmyeon slightly shook his head, there would be time to think about it later. He entered the black Toyota and with a wave of his hand, he said goodbye to his brother before starting his car with a soft humming noise, heading down the road to the awful traffic os Seoul city. 

* * *

In a very hypothetical and utopian world, probably the product of Kyungsoo's strange prophetic dreams, during the two hours it took Junmyeon to go from his home in Hannam-dong to the Jung-gu district, and then do the shopping to go through the same boring route, Jongdae would have successfully reviewed the entire Book of Shadows and correctly learned all the ingredients and spells in it. Kyungsoo would have continued training in the basement with Chanyeol to defeat The Source, an essence of deep evil in charge of ruling the underworld and being the origin of all existing darkness, and Junmyeon would have returned home, gotten out of the car, unpacked the bags in the kitchen and climbed into the attic, to find Yixing playing the piano in the company of sweet and lovely Luobo . 

Junmyeon's world was far from being like that. 

“Let me get this straight” Junmyeon said rubbing his temple. In front of him, Jongdae and Kyungsoo were sitting in the living room couch, with their head lowered down like two kids about to be scolded by their parents. Well, maybe not their parents, but they were definitely about to die at their older brother hands.  
Junmyeon hadn't taken two steps in the front door when he saw what in a few words could be define as a disaster. “I let you guys alone, for no more than a few hours, and somehow you two managed to destroy my kitchen, create a hole the size of the Seoul World Cup Stadium in my floor and not happy with that, you idiots turned my cat into a lamp?!” 

Junmyeon was absolutely astonished. There was still some smoke coming out of the kitchen room and pieces of furniture and plates spread everywhere. 

He needed answers and he needed them now. 

“You two better explain to me how the hell this happened!” He exclaimed pointing at his brothers. “And make sure to be quick and precise. We need to get this fixed before...”. Junmyeon glanzed at the wall clock and then returned his view to the figures on the couch. “Eight. The Seoul Arts Center will present a special stage of Gone With The Wind Musical and I don’t want to miss Seohyun as Scarlett O’hara”. 

Kyungsoo muttered a string of curse words under his breath. Jongdae just stared at him with wide eyes before clearing his throat to speak. “Eh...Junmyeon Hyung. You’ll see...” 

Junmyeon let out an exasperated sigh. “I don’t have time for this,” He muttered in defeat. “Come here you two.” He said, walking towards the center of the room. "Let's just cast a spell and end this once and for all." 

He spared a glance at his brothers again. They both looked conflicted and startled still. “Uh...hyung there might be somethin— Ouch!” 

Jongdae's words were left hanging in the air when Kyungsoo elbowed him in the ribs.  
Junmyeon ignored both, gesturing towards them to get up from the couch. "Whatever it is, let's discuss it later” he said closing his eyes and extending his palms in front of him. 

Jongdae and Kyungsoo quickly approached their brother and each took one of Junmyeon's palms, completing the circle. “Okay, please repeat after me” Junmyeon vehemently requested. “Personal loss should not be mine. Restore what’s wrong and make it fine”. 

“Personal loss should not be mine. Restore what’s wrong and make it fine.” Kyungsoo and Jongdae swiftly comply to Junmyeon’s instructions. 

“Personal loss should not be mine. Restore what’s wrong and make it fine”. 

Personal loss should not be mine. Restore what’s wrong and make it fine”. 

“Personal loss should not be mine. Restore what’s wrong and make it fine”. 

Personal loss should not be mine. Restore what’s wrong and make it fine”. 

The three kept chanting the spell, till they were able to feel a burst of energy erupting from the circle, to their surroundings, filling it all with a white, blinding light. 

Once everything was settled down and the residual magical pressure subsided, Junmyeon allowed himself a long, relieved sigh. Restoring spells were a blessing.  
He called Luobo to make sure the kitty was okay. After a moment, he heard little paws clicking on the marble foor. The little ragdoll appeareance at the entrance assuring Junmyeon that everything had returned to normal. There wasn’t any trace of smoke coming out of the kitchen neither. Things were hopefully fixed. 

However, that feeling of peace was short-lived, there were still a lot of questions to be answered.  
“Don’t think I have forgotten that you two made this mess” Junmyeon’s inquisitive gaze hurled accusations at his two brothers, who were trying to take refuge from his anger, by returning to their seats on the couch. 

He would really die prematurely, if not by the hands of the Source, it would be his brothers, if they kept putting up those kinds of antics. 

At Junmyeon’s statement, awkward silence crept over the air between them, and he made sure, they were both painfully aware of it. It was his small vengeance. With a stern gaze he looked over to the two, finding them squirming in their seats and fiddling with their fingers. It was a habit they both shared in stressful situations. Good. They were suffering. Those two should really reflect upon their actions. Next time it might be not that easy to reverse the consequences of their mistakes. Someone could even die from it. 

“But for now, I'll turn a blind eye because I really don't want to be late and traffic is a nightmare”. He assured shrugging with disdain and taking them out of their misery. 

Junmyeon walked over to the red ottoman chair in the entry, were he left the shopping bags. “By the way, do you guys know if Yixing has returned yet? I need to ask him where he put the tickets to the musical” Junmyeon asked before a loud clashing sound came from the floor above. Heavy footsteps similar to those of people running were heard from the ceiling. 

"Uh, what was that?" Junmyeon questioned with apprehension, returning the bags to the chair. The groceries would have to wait. 

Kyungsoo and Jongdae eyed each other with uneasiness, both already fearing the worst. “Hyung, about that —” Kyungsoo started, but a sound interrupted him. 

It was a cry. 

A child’s cry. 

Junmyeon turned back looking at the stairs with confusion. As far as he knew, there were no children in his house, not even teenagers, and unless they had somehow gotten a theater-quality stereo, and had plugged it, into one of the televisions in the house, the only explanation possible left was, that his brothers were hiding something from him. From the way they kept sending sneaky glances to each other, it was something big.  
He could already feel the headache behind his temple. 

Junmyeon turned his head again to his brother, this time looking at Kyungsoo first, raising an eyebrow. He knew Soo was always the first to break between the two. He might look serious and cold, but that was just a façade. “Care to elaborate?” 

“N-No. I-I mean...Yes!” Kyungsoo stuttered. 

“Really?” Junmyeon dragged, unconvinced. “Tell me Soo, why do I feel like you are hiding something from me?... There is, perhaps, something upstairs you don’t want me to see?” 

But Kyungsoo didn't utter a word, limiting himself to cast scaredy glances at Jongdae who was still with his head down and his hands on his lap. 

“Kyungsoo” Junmyeon warned. “I asked a question” 

“Hyung!” Jongdae suddenly raised his voice, stopping Junmyeon's scolding. “Don’t get mad at him, this is all my fault” 

Kyungsoo turned his head to the side looking at his brother. “Yeah... But Dae, I agreed to keep it secret” 

Jongdae shook his head in disagreement. “Yeah, but I was the one that messed up the potion. I wasn’t concentrating. I just guessed”. 

“Yeah, but—” 

“For god’s sake, can someone explain to me what is going on?” Junmyeon was going to lose his shit with this. He had already dismissed the idea of attending the musical. There was no way he would leave this place, without fully knowing what was happening. 

However, Junmyeon didn’t get a verbal reply. Instead, the answer came in the form of Kyungsoo’s boyfriend coming down the stairs. When the demon's gaze met his, for a moment, he seemed puzzled, as if he didn't expect to find him in the house. Then he looked embarrassed, and seconds later, nervous. 

"I—uh” Chanyeol stuttered, gulping with apprehension. Sensing Chanyeol's uneasiness, Kyungsoo shook his head. "It's okay Chanyeol-ah. He was going to find out sooner or later." 

Chanyeol nodded at Kyungsoo's words, trusting that his boyfriend would know what to do if his brother went nuts over the news. The demon might like the witch, he was his brother-in-law after all, but if he had learned one thing all this time Kyungsoo had allowed him to be a part of his life, it was that the talent Kim Junmyeon had for magic, could not hide being a whole drama queen, worthy of a cheap Hollywood movie. He dreaded his answer if he ever found out the whereabouts of Yixing. 

"We lost Yixing, and we need to find him quickly" the demon explained in a rush. "It is extremely dangerous for him to orbit in the state he is in" 

"What do you mean you lost Yixing?" Junmyeon asked. "What is happening here?".

"Hyung!" Jongdae called him. "Promise that if I tell you, you will not freak out." 

"Kim Jongdae, what have you done?!" 

"Hyung" Jongdae croaked. "Why do you automatically assume it was something that I did? 

"Jongdae!" 

"All right, all right. Guilty! But please don't get too mad" 

"Just tell me!". 

"It's... It's just that maybe, and just maybe, I transformed Yixing into a little boy. But it was an accident. I swear". Jongdae was speaking so fast, Junmyeon almost couldn't catch on his blabbering. "He came along with Baekhyun and Jonginnie looking for a potion to reverse a goblin curse, and I thought, there was no better way to practice my skills than to help them get out of that problem "Jongdae admitted, feeling a bit embarrassed by his actions. "But, although the spell to reverse a curse was very clear, somehow I ended up mixing ingredients from the time reversal and shapeshifting spells and the potion, just sort of blew up." 

"You did what? Are you crazy?" Junmyeon was losing his mind. As a witch sure, he had witnessed a lot of weird stuff, but turning someone into a child? That was a first. 

"Hyung..." Jongdae pursed his lips. He really didn’t know what to say to avoid his brother fury. He had been commiting a lot of mistakes lately. From taking The Book of Shadows without his brothers' consent, to that one time, he nearly burned the kitchen oven because he got distracted making out with Baekhyun, and there was also that situation last week, with a warlock, where he got possessed and almost ended up murdering Kyungsoo. 

Jongdae just wanted to make his brothers proud, but it didn't matter if he took ten steps forward, he would automatically make twenty steps back 

"Don't hyung at me Jongdae! We already talk about this, accidents like that get people killed. We could have lost an innocent in there. What if it wasn't just Yixing? What if at that moment the Source had decided to appear? You could have gotten us all killed!" 

"Junmyeon!" Kyungsoo decided to intervene before his older brother said something that could hurt Jongdae. 

"You...!" 

"Gentleman, please". Chanyeol uttered, looking at the three men in the room. 

"Are you too going to indulge this type of behaviour Chanyeol-ssi?" Junmyeon arched an eyebrow at the demon. 

"I'm not taking anyone's side with this" Chanyeol muttered, fulminating Junmyeon with his gaze. "But for now, Yixing is the main priority and fighting and arguing with each other, will not help us to find him" 

Junmyeon deflated at Chanyeol's words. He was right, staying calm was the best thing to do in this situation. He was really worried about Yixing's wellbeing. What if he had orbited into a kidnapper house? or into a pool? or in the woods? or Spain? He felt sick just thinking about it.  
"Okay. Okay. We gotta find him". Junmyeon started wandering across the room in deep thought. 

Suddenly he spotted some shadows emerging at the stairway out of the corner of his eye. Quickly he spun around, flicking his hands in the air and accidentally blowing up one of the portraits hanging at the wall. 

"What the hell!" Baekhyun who was one of the figures going down the stairs, stopped in his track bending down raising his hands in a defensive gesture. "Do you want to kill us?" He asked with a hand on his chest. 

"Baekhyun-nim?" Junmyeon said perplexed. 

"Yes. Who else could be? Jesus christ!". 

"Hyung! How is that you can say the name of God in vain, without turning into ashes like demons in the movies?" Jongdae suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"Dae-yah" Baekhyun tilted his head looking at him fondly. "You have to stop with the horror movies".

Jongdae pouted sending Baekhyun a sad glare. "But hyung, they are funny. I thought you like them"

"Really?" Baekhyun chucled lowly. "Wouldn't it be because you like to cuddle me?" 

"Could you two shut up!". Junmyeon complained. He couldn't believe they had the audacity to flirt in this situation.

Baekhyun scoffed crossing his arms. "You should be more nice to us Junmyeon-ssi, at least we didn't try to blow anyone"

Junmyeon send him an apologetic smile. "Sorry for that, I thought it was the Source". He explained. "I assumed you guys have left". 

"Uh, well we certantily didn't" 

"Wait, Baek!" Jongdae chirped in. "Where is nini?". 

"Frozen behind me" The demon moved to the side gesturing to the railing where a hand was clutching it, barely visible. 

"My bad, let me fix it". Junmyeon once again moved his arms using his powers. This time more carefully as to not hurt anyone or cause any unnecessary damage. 

Inmediately after that, rushing footsteps were heard coming from the stairs and Jongin's figure appeared next to Baekhyun. 

"Hyung! What are you doing there? We need to find Yixing! Junmyeon Hyung is going to kill us all!" Jongin's frantic words blurted quickly as if he was never frozen. 

"Ahem!" The aforementioned coughed. Junmyeon certainly didn't wanted to drag out this situation even more. They were only going in circles and even if in part it was his fault, he didn't want to waste more time. Besides, Junmyeon couldn't get mad Jongin even if he try. He, like everyone in this world also had a soft spot for Jongin. The boy was adorable and too innocent for his own good. Perhaps it was because he was a half-blood like Jongdae. Except that his brother was part witch and part whitelighter and Jongin was half demon and half human. 

“Junmyeon Hyung, fuck!” Jongin cursed as he acknowledged his presence. He rubbed his neck feeling anxious. “This... We didn't... I mean... Please, don't kill me!" 

"I won't Jonginnie. I already know everything" 

Jongin’s eyes went wide as saucers. “You... do?!" 

"Yes nini, he does" Baekhyun reassured him putting a hand on his back and guiding him down the stairs. "We tried to sense Yixing in the house and the surroundings but to no avail" 

Silence filled the room as everyone tried to came out with a plan or a solution. Yixing could be anywhere for all they know. 

"Wait a minute!" Kyungsoo said snapping his fingers. "We used the reversion spell not long ago" He pointed at his brothers. "That means he should have already returned to normal. Right?" 

"Hmm... Not really, Hyung" Jongin said. "I'm pretty sure he was a child the last time I saw him and that was before we came downstairs" 

"Fuck!" Junmyeon cursed agitated. "Okay. Okay. Not everything is lost, we just have to remake the potion". He stopped in his track and turned to look at his brothers. "Do you remember what you put in the original potion?" 

Jongdae glanced worried at Kyungsoo and then at Junmyeon. "Uh, I'm not sure. Just please, don't yell at me, I know I'm a screw-up as it is" 

"I won't" Junmyeon snorted rolling his eyes. 

"Maybe you could try a tracking spell" Chanyeol interjected. 

Junmyeon shook his head in defeat. "It would take too much time, and if Yixing has been returned to his childhood, that means we don't have anything that belongs to him just yet, not even Luobo" 

Not even two seconds had passed when the little orange ragdoll came running into the room. It was funny how Junmyeon only had to say his name for the kitten to appear looking for its other owner. Jongdae found it endearing. Like owner, like kitty. He really reminded him of Yixing. 

If only Yixing orbited every time Junmyeon called him. If only... If... 

"Junmyeon!" Jongdae shouted. A brilliant idea slapping him directly in the face. 

"What?" Junmyeon replied looking at him confused. 

"Call him!" Call Yixing Hyung!" Jongdae said clapping his hands together in determination. "If what the guys said it's true, that means Yixing somehow it's still a whitelighter. He would teleport to anywhere you call him". 

"I don't know if that—" 

"Do it, Hyung". Kyungsoo suddenly interrupted him. "There's nothing to lose". 

Junmyeon remained silenced. He was really considering that option. In theory, it could work and it made sense. Except that he didn't know if Yixing could recognize his voice or even understand any language at all. 

"Yixing!" He called out, making everyone in the room to jump. "Yixing, get your little angelic ass down here now, little boy!" Junmyeon called in distraught for the guardian angel. 

All of sudden a concentration of millions and millions of small orbs appeared over him, and by instinct, Junmyeon advanced reaching out in the air to the bright figure. A heavy weight installed itself in his arms, crushing him down onto the floor. 

When the lights of the orbs dimmed, Junmyeon finally saw what it was. 

A kid. It was a small, round and very naked kid. 

The child stared at him in wonder, immediately letting out a laugh of pure joy. A deep, familiar dimple showing up in his right cheek. 

“Well,” He sighed relieved. At least now they knew where Yixing was.


End file.
